


Choices: Strike Witches

by SWSWWAD



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Caught, Choose Your Own Adventure, Crush, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: A series of stories where you the reader choose what happens to our favourte little witches. I will leave choices at the end of each chapter to choice from but if you want anthing not listed to happen feel free to request it. This is an Alternate Universe where the witches technology is on pair with our own so feel free to suggest whatever you like.





	1. Yoshika and Lynne Part 1

Lynne could hear the sounds before she reaches the slightly ajar door to her friend's bedroom on feather-light feet, being careful not to be heard by the girl inside. The young Britannian witch knows she should be doing this, peeping in on the girl that she considers her best friend, but Lynne can’t help herself. Ever since Lynne first discovered what the Fuso girl did to herself when she is all alone, she has been drawn to her room like a moth to a flame.

Usually, the Britannian witch would just listen through the door, but today she dares to peek inside through the creak in the door. Lynne’s eyes quickly widen the moment they see what’s inside of the Fuso witch's room.

Yoshika is lying on her bed completely naked, and Lynne’s eyes can’t help but take in her friend's body. The Fuso's girl’s strong arms that are so gentle and warm, her smooth legs which are spread wide open and her small chest that’s cute in its own right, but Lynne finds her eyes drawn to what’s between her friend's legs. Lynne had already seen Yoshika’s crotch while bathing and could help but admire the beautiful hairless flower that was between her friend's legs only now it is wet with the Fuso witch’s arousal, which greatly enhanced the beauty of the flowers.

“Ahhh… Mmm…” Yoshika moans, making the Britannian witch go hot in the face as while as below her waist.

Lynne watches her friends every movement from the way her left-hand squeezes her breast and occasionally pinching her nipples while her right-hand uses her toy to play with her lower lips. The Britannian witch always had wounder what caused the humming sounds she heard mixed into her friend's moan was but now she sees it, and her mouth drops open. Lynne has heard rummers and had a curiosity sparked within her about this toy from how her sister described it, and the heat between her legs only intensifies as she sees her friend use that toy on herself.

“Ahhh…” Hearing Yoshika’s voice Lynne can’t help but feel too hot to be wearing her clothes, but by sheer will, she keeps them on.

The Britannia witch watches her friends head roll back as pulls on her nipple and continues to run the vibrating head of the wand around her clit. Lynne gasps as she sees her friend's hips rock, and the circling of the wand spend up. Lynne licks her lips seeing the sweat start to form on her friend's body as she feels like her clothes really need to go. Unable to resist the urge any longer Lynne throws her nightdress over her head and onto the floor, leaving herself as bare as her friend. The Britannian witch has long since stopped wearing underwear to bed.

“Uhh…” Lynne looks back to her friend as she whines in disappoint.

Lynne sees the wand still buzzing away in, but her friend's hands lay limp at her sides as the Fuso witch takes deep, steady breaths. Baffled, Lynne watches trying to figure out while her friend would deny herself the pleasure of an explosive end as the hands of a toy Lynne remembers her sister telling her never fails to satisfy. While Yoshika continues to calm herself down Lynne can’t help but stare at her friend damp crotch and thighs that are slick with her own juices. Once again Lynne licks her lips only this time she imagines what it would be like to lick up the mess on her friend's thighs.

“Once more,” Yoshika mutters before her hand returns to her chest, slowly teasing her small mounds.

Lynne can’t help but follow her friend's actions as her hands come up to grope her own ample breasts. Lynne bites her lower lips to hold back her moan as she squeezes the flesh of her chest. The Britannian witch has always found her bosom to be a sensitive spot. Lynne watches as the Fuso witch uses her left hand to squeeze her mounds giving each of her breasts equal treatment, and the Britannian girl matches her movements. When Yoshika squeezes her flesh Lynne squeezes when the Fuso girl pinches her nipples the Britannian girl pinches.

“Once more,” Lynne hears her friend repeat to herself before she slowly brings the wand back between her legs.

In an instant Lynne sees her friend’s hips shoot up to press herself against the vibrating toy, and the Fuso witch’s head roll back as a moan escapes her lips. Quickly following her friends lead, Lynne brings her right hand down to her own flower. The Britannian girl finds herself already wet, and her clit begging for attention. The moment Lynne touches her bundle of nerves, she nearly cries out as her body jerks with the wave of pleasure that shoots through her body.

“Ohh!” Lynne struggles not to moan like her friend.

The Britannian girl has never done anything like this before. At home Lynne would have to find a quiet spot away from her family to take care of herself when the need arisen feeling jealous that her big sister got a room to herself. Once at the base, Lynne found herself doing what she wanted while listening to her friend but today she finds herself being lead by someone else as she indulges herself in the act of self-pleasure. Lynne can’t take her eyes off of her friend. What Yoshika does to her chest with her left hand Lynne’s own hand copies, what Yoshika’s uses the toy to do Lynne uses her fingers to imitate.

“Ahhh!”

Yoshika starts to thrust her hips instead of rocking them, and from past experience, Lynne can tell her friend is close once again to finish herself off. Not wanting to finish alone and wishing to join her friend Lynne’s own fingers speed up their movements as they rub her clit. Lynne can taste her blood in her mouth as she struggles to keep quiet and feels herself coming closer to her own end.

But just like before, at the last possible minute, Yoshika pulls the wand away once again, denying herself to climax. Lynne halts her own actions and can’t stop the whine she shares with the Fuso witch.

* * *

Inside the room Yoshika hears her friend’s cry of disappointment and sees a pair of blue eyes staring at her through the crake in her door. Yoshika closes her eyes before she lets her friend now she has spotted her and thinks about what to do next with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**What should Yoshika do next?**

  * **Give Lynne a show: Yoshika continues to let Lynne watch as she using the wand to bring herself to a satisfying end.**
  * **It’s only fair that she sees her: Yoshika calls out to Lynne and tells her to use the wand on herself while she watches.**
  * **Maybe she’s due for a punishment: Yoshika uses the toy to get Lynne off.**


	2. Yoshika and Lynne Part 2

**Choice selected:** Maybe she's due for a punishment: Yoshika uses the toy to get Lynne off.

* * *

When Yoshika reopens her eyes, her usual gentle and curious gaze has turned cold and determined, and the Fuso witch can see the alarm in her friend's eyes as Lynne realises she has been spotted. Yoshika's smile turns into a smirk as she pictures her plans for Lynne and her tongue comes out to lick her lips. It isn't long before Yoshika is opening her mouth to call out to Lynne, but at the last minute, a sudden thought comes to mind.

** _"Am I sure I want Lynne to see this side of me?"_ **

That one question stops the Fuso witch for a moment. So far, the only people who know this side of herself is Michiko and Major Sakamoto and they both are happy with what Yoshika is like, but still, the Fuso witch hesitates as she wonders if the Britannian witch she has grown so very close to will accept this side of her as well. Then Yoshika's remembers that Lynne is watching her and thinks that maybe the Britannian witch is more like her than she initially thought. Feeling her confidence return to her, Yoshika clears her throat before calling out.

"I know you are there watching me, Lynne!"

"…" Yoshika hears a yelp, but soon Lynne enters into the room naked and with a red blush stretching from her cheeks to the top of her chest. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Yoshika stares at her friend as she lowers her head and stutters away her apology for a few seconds before she stands and walks over towards where Lynne is standing. Before Lynne can even lookup, Yoshika has grabbed her wrist and is pulling her towards the Fuso witch's bed, before Lynne can say anything she is thrown onto the soft blanket of her friend's bed, and before she knows what hit her, Lynne finds that Yoshika has crawled on top of her and her face is so close to Lynne's that the Britannian witch can feel her friends breath on her skin.

Lynne shivers, feeling her friend's breath hitting her lips, and her heart is hammering in her chest as she realises how close the Fuso girl's naked body is to her own. But it's the look in her friend's eyes that has Lynne truly trapped and unable to move. It Yoshika's eyes Lynne sees the dark emotions of lust and dominance, which sends an odd wave of thrill through her body, but she also sees love and warmth in the Fuso witch's eyes that make her feel safe and want to stay here instead of running out of the door.

"Lynne, I am going to give you to the count of three to tell me you don't want this," Yoshika warns with a voice mixed with control and concern. "One."

Lynne bites her lips. Part of the Britannian witch wishes to flee, but part longs to stay.

"Two."

Still, Lynne remains silently unable to pull herself away.

**_"Do I really want to stay?"_** Lynne asks herself, but soon she has an answer.

"One."

Lynne stays wanting to go through with whatever her friend has planned for her. She trusts Yoshika and knows her friend won't go too far, but at the same time, Lynne can't deny the feels that the Fuso witch's domination sparks within her. She has never seen her friend like this before, but Lynne can't help but like this side of the Fuso witch.

"I knew you would choose to stay," Yoshika smile before leaning down and kissing the girl beneath her.

At first, Lynne is too shocked to respond as her friend suddenly kisses her but not as much at the action but at the feelings that come with the kiss. Lynne didn't release how soft, and warm Yoshika's lips were or the feeling of electricity surging through her body the kiss would spark within her. In all the books the Britannian girl read about romance they all said something about feeling warm and happy but Lynne was still unprepared for those feelings and the excitement the kiss would cause to race through her body.

"Yoshika…" A groan of disapproval leaves Lynne's lips as Yoshika pulls away only to grab the Britannian witch's wrists and move them above her head. "Yoshika?" Hit's of fear enter Lynne's voice as she feels Yoshika use the belt to her robe she usually sleeps in to bind her wrists to the Fuso girls headboard. "What… what are you doing?"

"Well, you were peaking on me, Lynne," Yoshika says as she reaches for something next to her. "So I think it's only fair that I punish you a little." The Fuso witches eyes are alight with mischief as she holds up the wand that's still vibrating from before for Lynne to see. "Don't you agree Lynne?"

"…" Lynne can only nod her head, finding her tongue-tied and eyes stuck focusing on the wand and the wetness from her friend that still lightly coats its head.

Yoshika smiles as she lowers the toy, and as soon as Lynne feels the contact of the vibrating head, she starts to squirm. The Fuso witch moves around the wand across Lynne's chest switching from breast to breast and circling around the Britannian girl's mounds enjoying the sight. Lynne meanwhile can't stop her body from moving and chest from pressing against the toy while moans force themselves from her lips.

"Yoshika," Lynne moans out as she struggles against her bonds, but Yoshika's note holds. "The… they're sensitive."

"I know," Yoshika replies as she moves the wands head onto one of her friend's nipples making Lynne scream. Yoshika has seen plenty of examples of how sensitive Lynne's chest is from watching the Britannain witch being groped. "But I'm still jealous of you chest Lynne. I wish mine was as big as yours."

"Yo… yours are cute," Lynne manages to breathe as Yoshika moves the wand away from her nipple.

"Really?" Yoshika blushes wondering if Lynne looked at her chest as much as she looked at the Britannains.

"Yes," Lynne assures her before Yoshika moves the wand onto her other nipple, making her cry out. "Yoshika! Please!"

Lifting the toy away, Yoshika watches as her friend's chest rises and falls at a rapid pace while hearing Lynne trying to catch her breath. Slowly Yoshika begins to crawl down her friend's body well Lynne just watches her waiting for what's next. Soon Yoshika finds herself between the Britannain witch's legs and gentle she parts them before looking down at the moist lips in between. Wasting little time Yoshika soon brings the toy back and presses into her friend's skin just above her wet lower lips.

Lynne groans at the feeling of the toy so close to her precious place, but at the same time, the vibrating wand feels so far away. Against her will, Lynne feels her hips start to rise up to move the toy lower, but Yoshika never gives in and keeps the toy away from where Lynne wants it to be. Up and down her upper thighs across her stomach and only ever teasing the edges of her lower lips, Lynne feels the toy move around her denying her the contact she is growing to desire.

"You look like you need something Lynne," Yoshika casually says as she continues to tease her friend. "If you tell me what you want then maybe I can help you."

"I…" Lynne feels her face burn up at the thought of saying something like that out loud and can't force the words out of her. "I… I want…"

"I take it you are fine like this then," Yoshika says bringing the toy right to the edges of where Lynne wants it only to divert its course at the last minute.

"…" Lynne shakes her head, still unable to say those words.

"Well if your fine like this then I don't mind continuing," Yoshika tells her brining the toy close once again only to deny her friend.

"No, I want…" Lynne's face turns a shade of red Yoshika thought was impossible as she struggles to speak. "I want it… be… between my… legs…"

Yoshika smirks as she moves the toy seeing this was all she was going to get out of her friend and feels Lynne jump as she rests the toy between the Britannian girl's legs. Lynne moans as she feels the powerful waves of pleasure surge through her body at the hands of the toy. Yoshika keeps the wand moving, never keeping it in one place long enough for her friend to get used to it. The Britannian witch struggles against her bonds, but Lynne feels them stay strong as she continues to moan and squirm under the effects of her friend's wand.

Yoshika moves the toy up and down her friends slit teasing Lynne's clit enough to make Lynne cry out before moving back down and occasionally moving the wand to the Britannian's thigh allowing her friend to cool off for a second before she pushes the toy back onto her lower lips. Lynne meanwhile continues to struggle against the onslaught of the vibrations assaulting her core trying in vain to stop the embarrassing sounds leaving her lips and her hips from pressing against the toy as she feels her ending racing towards her.

"Yoshika!" Lynne cries out before biting her lip, feeling a familiar pressure in her lower stomach about to burst.

"It's ok Lynne," Yoshika tells her. "You don't have to hold back."

Lynne shudders as Yoshika moves the toy up to her clit and focuses her assault their making her friend cry out in pleasure. Whichever way Lynne's hips move Yoshika moves the toy keeping the vibrations concentrated on her friends bundle of nerves keeping up the relentless assault. Lynne can feel her mind go blank as the pleasure within her goes on and on building and building until the Britannian witch feels like she might go insane.

"Yoshika!" Lynne calls out her friends name as the dam inside her finally bursts under the power of the wand.

Yoshika watches as Lynne's body stiffens and her friend's breath seems to be caught in her throat before finally Lynne moans out and her hips thrust themselves against the toy. Yoshika can see the shockwaves of pleasure race through her friend's body as the Britannian girl shudders under Yoshika's control. The whole time Yoshika keeps the toy in place her hand moving the wand with the movement of Lynne's hips until at last, she sees her friend tart to come down and removes the toy entirely.

By the end of it, Lynne is left panting on the bed completely limp and covered in sweat as she struggles to breathe. Yoshika can't help but admire the beauty of her friend in this moment before she looks at the toy. A thin layer of Lynne's juices covers the head and Yoshika can't help herself before she knows it her tongue is collecting the sauces on the wand and humming in the enjoyment of the taste of her friend. But it isn't long before Yoshika is drawn to another need as her own body now asks fro the pleasure her friend just received. Looking at Lynne Yoshika wonders what to do next.

* * *

**What should Yoshika do next?**

1) Riding: Yoshika straddles Lynne's face and enjoys some oral treatment from Lynne.

2) Together: Yoshika and Lynne get off together at the hands of the wand.

3) Lynne's turn: Yoshika unties Lynne and asks her to use the wand on her.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last with Yoshika and Lynne unless you vote for it to continue so I am also open up the vote for the next couple with this chapter. The events of the couple will be open for voting in the next chapter, so if you have suggestions, please feel free to send me a message.

**What couple should be next?**

1) Eila and Sanya

2) Trude and Shirley

3) Minna and Mio

4) Gundula and Hikari

5) Yoshika and Lynne (If you want this current pair to continue the night)


	3. Yoshika and Lynne Part 3

**Choice selected:** Riding: Yoshika straddles Lynne's face and enjoys some oral treatment from Lynne.

* * *

Yoshika watches her friend as her chest rises and falls, and she lays limp on her bed. Admiring her work Yoshika's eyes travel across Lynne's body from her friends bound wrists to her large breasts and then to her wet lower lips before rising up to Lynne's chest again but the final destination of Yoshika's eyes are the Britannian witch's lips. Lynne's mouth is open as she catches her breath, and the Fuso witch can't help but wonder what her friend's lips are like.

Yoshika's places a finger to her lips as she remembers what kissing those soft, gentle lips was like thinking back to the warmth she felt from that kiss for a moment before she moves those fingers down to her chest. The Fuso girl feels a thrill run through her and rubs her things together as a heat gathered between her legs as Yoshika imagens those lips kissing her chest and wrapping around her nipples. Yoshika gropes herself she pinches her nipple, letting out small moans but she nows her fingers will pale in comparison to the way Lynne's lips would feel.

But after a few moments, Yoshika lowers her hands, and her fingers trace over her stomach, making her shiver before she lets out a moan as her digits glide over her soak lower lips. Yoshika lets out soft moans as she widens her legs and continues to stroke herself.

"Lynne…" Yoshika groans as she closes her eyes and pretends it's her friends fingers, her friends lips between her folds.

Yoshika lets out a slightly louder moan as she increases the speed of her fingers and reachers for her wand. Yoshika starts to rock her hips in rhythm with her fingers, and she grips her toy. She feels so needy after denying herself, after watching her friend reach her own satisfaction has created a powerful urge within the Fuso witch, and as Yoshika feels a heat threaten to overwhelm her, she looks towards her friend once again as she lowers her wand only to stop herself.

Once again, Yoshika finds her eyes drawn to her friend's lips, and she puts the toy back down realising she can find out what it's like to have Lynne's mouth between her legs. As Yoshika crawls up her friends knowing that after everything they have done up until now that Lynne wouldn't deny her this. Carefully Yoshika positions herself over her friends face taking care to place her knees away from Lynne's arms and face, but she doesn't lower herself down just yet. Instead, Yoshika looks down to notice Lynne looking up at her.

"Lynne can you… use your lips… on me?" Yoshika nervously asks, and Lynne blushes but shyly nods her head.

Yoshika slowly lowers herself down, making sure not to put her whole weight on her friend's face but seconds pass, and nothing happens. Yoshika is starting to worry that Lynne may have changed her mind but then she shudders as she feels the first swipe of the Britannian witch's tongue. Yoshika moans as she feels the first nervous touches of her friend's tongue as Lynne experimentally explores the Fuso witch's folds.

The first swipes of Lynne's tongue are gentle and short as she nervously tries to figure out what she is doing, but as time goes on, Lynne slowly becomes more and more confident. With every moan that leaves Yoshika's mouth and with every shudder of the Fuso witch's body, Lynne slowly learns what she is doing finding the places and patterns that Yoshika seems to enjoy. As time goes on, Lynne to is starting to find her own enjoyment. Hearing the sounds leave her friends lips is something that Lynne is finding enjoyable in a way that she can't explain, and the taste of her friend is also something that Lynne has taken a liking to.

"Lynne!"

Yoshika calls out her friends name as she starts to rock her hips against the Britannians face. Closing her eyes, Yoshika finds herself losing the strength in her legs as she places more and more of her weight on her friends face, but the Britannian witch doesn't seem bothered by the fact as continues to lick and taste the Fuso witch's lower lips.

"Lynne!"

Yoshika feels a shockwave journey through her body as Lynne's tongue flicks her little bundle of nerves making her jump and cry out. Lynne gently touchers her there again, causing another moan to leave Yoshika's lips that turns into a cry as she feels the Britannain witch's lips wrap around her little bundle of nerves.

Yoshika has to grab the headboard of her bed to stop herself from collapsing as she feels all her strength leave her body as Lynne focuses on that one weak point. Yoshika cries out as she feels Lynne's tongue roll her clit around and flick her bundle of nerves with each touch causing sparks of pleasure to threaten to overwhelm the Fuso witch. She can feel it coming. Yoshika can feel herself getting closer and closer. After all the denying she forced herself to endure and after watching Lynne Yoshika can't hold herself back.

"Lynne!"

Yoshika can feel her body shudder before she feels a pressure that has been building within her suddenly explode. Yoshika cries out Lynne's name one last time as she feels herself being pushed over the edge. If it wasn't for her hand on the headboard, Yoshika is sure she would have collapsed on top of Lynne as she is assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure until Lynne finally releases her little bundle of nerves.

It takes Yoshika a moment to recover before she lifts herself off of her friends face, and she can't help but blush as she looks down. What Yoshika sees is the Britannian witch is breathless again with her hair looking slightly messier but what makes her blush is when the Fuso witch notices the that her juices are now covering Lynne's lips and are coating her cheeks. At first, Yoshika is silent and can't force herself to move until she sees Lynne's lips turn into a smile that she can't help but return.

"So Lynne… do you want to… you know…" Yoshika blushes again as she nervously fiddles with her fingers. "Do this… again some time?"

"Sure," Now it's Lynne's turn to blush as she nods her head.

"Great," Yoshika smiles. "Do you also want to spend the night in here?"

"Ok," Lynne replies with a nod of her head. "But can you untie me first?"

"Oh right," Yoshika says as she moves to untie her friends binds.

As Yoshika moves to free Lynne, both girls miss the fact that someone else has moved to take Lynne's place at the door and a pair of brown eyes has watched the scene unfold. Blushing and feeling ashamed of what she did Gertrude Barkhorn walks away. Trude shakes her head trying to forget what she had just witnessed and wondered how she could ever look at Yoshika, the young girl she sees as her younger sister again. But the one problem Trude knows she can't solve herself is the arousal she feels that has dampened her panties. Trude knows that only one person can help her and she knows she will find her…

* * *

**Where will Trude find Shirly?**

1) Bedroom: Trude finds Shirly in her room wearing her newest underwear to bed.

2) Workshop: Trude finds Shirly in her workshop where she makes toys for the witches like Yoshika's wand. (If you have any suggests for what Shirly has there, please feel free to message me).

3) Bath: Trude finds Shirly taking a bath after a long day's work.


	4. Shirly and Trude Part 1

**Choice selected: **Workshop: Trude finds Shirly in her workshop where she makes toys for the witches like Yoshika's wand.

* * *

Trude shakes her head, trying to forget what she had just witnessed and wondered how she could ever look at Yoshika, the young girl she sees as her younger sister again. But the one problem Trude knows she can't solve herself is the arousal she feels that has dampened her panties. Trude knows that only one person can help her and she knows she will find her… **_"Shirly will probably be in her workshop building or tinkering with something,"_** Trude concludes as her feet starts to carry her towards her only hope of curing her current affliction.

Moving calmly through the base, Trude quickly walks through the darkened hallways and down the stairs until she reaches a secluded room buried deep in the basement. A wooden door is hidden behind a shelf holding old dusty boxes is where Trude finally comes to a halt as she hesitates before knocking on the door. **_"I hope I'm not disturbing her,"_** Trude worries as knocks on the door. When Shirly opens the door, Trude isn't surprised to see the Liberion witch wearing only her underwear, but as Trude sees Shirly's breasts bounce, she wishes the Liberion was wearing something to cover herself up with.

"Hey, can you do me a favour," Trude asks as she blushes looking down only to realise her mistake when she sees Shirly's breast spilling out of her frilly pink bra. **_"Doesn't she have any shame?"_** Trude wonders as she looks away. "Can I… come in?"

"Sure," Shirly replies stepping aside to let Trude inside.

No matter how many times Trude entered the Liberion's workshop, she can never get used to the sight. Shelves line the walls holding a verity of toy's that make the Karlsland witch blush whenever she looks at them. Fake Penises of all shapes and sizes fill the shelves with some looking more realistic than the others while some of the toys are also attached to harness. The amount of toys Trude sees doesn't surprise her as she has seen the amount of money Shirly makes from selling them, but she still feels uncomfortable around them.

"So do you want to place an order?" Trude jumps at the sound of Shirly's voice as she sees the Liberion witch walk past her towards her desk where Trude sees Shirly is walking on another wand like she so Yoshika use on…

Trude blushes harder as she remembers what she saw before shaking her head, feeling her problem becoming much, much worse with the memory and all these toys around her.

"No, it's not that I just saw Yoshika…" Trude struggles to look at the Liberion as she speaks. "And I… I…"

"Let me guess you want me to take back the toy, refund her money and never sell anything to her again right?" Shirly doesn't even look at Trude as she answers as she starts to work on the wand again. "I can't do that I'm afraid."

"It's not that!" Trude covers her mouth, realising how loud she was. "It's just that I saw her and Lynne and… and now… I…"

"Want a wand for yourself?" Shirly asks, turning around only to notice what the Karlsland witch is really asking for. "Oh, so you want me to help you again." Trude nods her head. "You know if you just buy one of my products you won't need to do that."

"I don't want one of those… things," Trude replies, trying to shout again. "I can't be seen with one of those… those toys… why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking about something," Shirly answers looking Trude up and down. "I was just wondering if you would be interested in a little bet Trude?"

"What kind of bet?" Trude nervously asks.

"Well I just built this new toy, and after trying it out on myself, I can safely say it is my greatest invention yet," Shirly tells her. "I believe you will like it a lot so I bet that if you enjoy it then you buy one and if you don't then, well I'll let you name your price."

"Well, I doubt I'll like it so your on," Trude says, sounding slightly more comfortable. "And when I win you will be cleaning Erica's mess."

"Come with me," Shirly smirks as she gestures for Trude to follow. Trude follows Shirly into the back room where she sees a bed and sofa. "Take off your clothes and wait here… oh and put this on."

"Why?" Is all Trude can say as the Liberion witch hand her a blindfold.

"Because it's more fun this way," Shirly tells her before she disappears leaving Trude alone.

Trude sighs as she watches Shirly walk away and wonders why she agreed to this bet. **_"Why can't I let that Liberion win?" _**Trude asks herself. **_"Why does everything turn into a competition between us?"_** Trude just shakes her head and sighs again as she undoes her tie. **_"What have I gotten myself into?"_**

Giving up and deciding just to go along with things Trude puts the blindfold down on the bed before she starts to unbutton her uniform. **_"It's not like she's going to win this bet so what have I got to lose?" _**Trude thinks as she opens up her jacket before pulling it off. **_"There's nothing she can make that I would like,"_** The Karlsland witch pulls off her top next revelling her white sports bra and toned stomach. **_"I've got this,"_** Trude tells herself as she takes off her bra causing her chest to bounce once they are free. **_"There's no way I can lose,"_** Trude believes as she pulls down her panties, feeling ashamed to see how wet she got peaking on Yoshika and Lynne. **_"I hope they can forgive me for watching."_**

Looking at the bed, Trude hesitates as she stares at the blindfold. **_"Why do I even have to wear this thing anyway?"_** Trude wonders as she picks it up. Thinking about it, Trude does remember hearing about how blindfolding someone can enhance their other senses. **_"Is that why she is doing this? Does that Liberion think her chances of winning are so low that she has to blindfold me to even the odds?"_** Trude doesn't think so, she knows the Liberion witch well enough to know that Shirly won't snoop to cheating like that.

Once again giving in and deciding to just go with it, Trude slowly puts on the blindfold and is engulfed into a world of darkness. **_"Now where is that Liberion anyway?"_** Trude wonders as she just stands there and waits well a chill runs down her spine. **_"She better not leave me standing here all night," _**Trude shivers feeling the coldness of the room. **_"Is this what they mean by enhancing what you feel?"_** Trude asks herself as she feels the chilly air more now that she has blinded herself. Her whole body is freezing as Trude feels her nipples harden against the cold air and the area's of skin where her moisture has reached start to feel as though ice is starting to form. **_"Come on, Shirly, where are you?"_**

Trude feels like calling out to the Liberion witch, but the Karlslander bites her tough trusting that Shirly would return shortly. Returning shortly is just what Shirly does as she hears the Liberion's footsteps and the sound of something be dragged moments after she started to wonder where Shirly could be. Shirly doesn't speak at first, and Trude can hear her setting something up, but she isn't sure what it is, and the Karlsland witch is starting to feel nervous.

"So… what do you have planned?" Trude asks, trying to keep her voice straight.

"Wait and see Trudy," Shirly cheerfully says as she walks up behind Trude until the Karlsander can feel the Liberion's large chest smashed against her back. "But you are going to love it and lose this bet."

"In your dreams," Trude replies before she feels Shirly's lips against the back of her neck.

"Oh, I'm sure I will be dreaming of this for years to come," Shirly tells her as she circles around to Trude's front. "But first let's make sure you are ready."

Before Trude could respond, she feels the familiar pressure and warmth of Shirly's lips pressed against her own and quickly starts to kiss back. How many kisses have they had now? Neither Trude or Shirly could say, but the Karlsand witch can never get used to the warmth in her stomach their kisses create, unlike the Liberion who seems to be unfazed. Trude always hates how breathless she is when their lips part partly because Shirly isn't but mainly because she misses the contact.

"…" Trude gasps and nearly squeals in surprise when she suddenly finds herself being pushed down onto the bed but then she moans as she feels Shirly's lips suck one of her nipples into her mouth while the Liberion's hand gropes her free breast.

"Is it me or are you getting bigger Trudy?" Shirly asks teasingly as she releases her nipple and all Trude can do is blush in response. "Not very vocal tonight are we? Well, I suppose that will change soon."

"What do you have planned?" Trude asks before biting back a moan as the Liberion witch pinches her nipple. "Just tell me already."

"And ruin the surprise," Trude shivers feeling Shirly's breath on her chest again. "Just wait and see Trude, I promise you will enjoy it."

With that said Shirly's lips find themselves attached to Trude's chest again and Trude groans in approval as her hands find their way into the Liberion's hair holding her in place. But despite her strength, Trude finds herself powerless when Shirly's lips travel lower to the top of her six-pack and then continue to kiss their way downwards. Trude shivers as she feels warmth and sparks wherever the Liberion's lips kiss her, and she starts to squirm when she feels those lips linger on her stomach.

"Shirly…" Her name falls from Trude's lips in a whimper as the Liberion witch kisses her bellybutton.

"Still weak here I see," Trude can feel Shirly's smirk against her skin as the Liberion continues to kiss her stomach.

"…" Trude tries to respond nut a finger stroking her lower lips forces a moan from her lips before she feels two digits press inside her for a split second before they withdraw.

"Well I say you are ready," Trude blushes so hard her ears to red as she hears the sound of the Liberion witch licking her fingers clean. "Come on, let's get you up and start the main event."

"Are you going to tell me what it is now?" Trude asks as Shirly helps her stand before leading her away from the bed.

"I will rather show you," Shirly replies as she stops Trude before nudging her legs apart. "Now stand still for a second. Trude can hear that scraping sound of something being dragged again and feels it being moved between her legs. Trude jumps as she feels Shirly's hands on her shoulders. "Now relax."

Shirly's hands gently push Trude down, and soon the Liberion feels something enter her. Trude gasps at the feeling. Whatever is inside her isn't the biggest thing she had enter her, but she can feel it's curved the way she likes. Not that she will tell Shirly that but she can't help but moan quietly at the feeling of the foreign object resting inside her. Once she's fully down Trude feels like she's sitting on a saddle only it's different. Trude has only ridden a horse once before, and that didn't feel like what she's sat on right now, and neither did is open up her lower lips or have a nub that pressed against her clit. The pressure on her bundle of nerves is almost enough to satisfy her, but before Trude can relax onto the saddle, she feels something cold close around her wrists locking them together.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Trude demands as she realises the handcuffs Shirly put on her will make it impossible to use her magic to enhance her strength.

"Sorry Trude but I have no choice," Shirly tells her cuffing Trude's arms behind her back. "Remember how you lose control over your magic at times like these? Well, I can't have you breaking my new toy now, so you have to be cuffed."

"I guess but why do I feel like you are cuffing my feet as well?" Trude asks feeling the cold metal close around her ankles.

"These are so you don't fall off and hurt yourself," Shirly answers securing the last cuff. "You won't have your hands to break your fall, and I might not be able to catch you."

"I see," Trude nods her head.

That wasn't exactly true, and Trude can't help but feel proud of herself as she pulls up a chair to sit down in front of the Karlslander. **_"Trude is so naive," _**Shirly thinks, licking her lips as she looks over her friend. **_"She has no idea what she's in for."_** Grabbing the remote for her toy Shirly looks over Trude on last time. The blindfold is still in place but Shirly sees the Karlslander's hair is a mess from their time on the bed, and Trude's breathing is still heavy. Looking lower Trude can see her friends breasts pressed out and her nipples are hard like they are just begging for Shirly to suck on them again. **_"Maybe later,"_** Shirly tells herself as her eyes travel lower still until they fall upon her friend's crotch. **_"Trude is so wet," _**Shirly can still taste the Karlsland witch's juices as she sees that liquid start to seep down onto her toy. **_"She may act like a proper soldier, but I haven't seen any girl get as wet as Trude does and so easily too."_**

"So Trude, are you ready to begin?" Shirly asks as her fingers grip the remote.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Trude answers. "So are you going to tell me what this thing is now?"

"Well it's my newest toy Trude," Shirly replies as her finger hovers over the one switch. "You see, Commander Minna asked me for something to keep Major Sakamoto busy while she's doing paperwork. You know how the Major gets Trude." **_"I don't know how Minna can keep up with that Fuso sex maniac."_** "Well this newest invention was the answer to that, and after seeing the Major enjoying it so much I made one for myself, and you are about to experience what this baby can do first hand, Trude."

"That doesn't explain what it is and what it does," Trude tells her.

"Well I called this device a Sybian," Shirly says as she switches it on and the buzzing sound of the toy immediately mixes with the moans of the Karlsland witch. "And you can feel what this baby can do right now Trude."

Shirly smiles watching Trude squirm and try to escape the machine, but her binds make it impossible for the Karlsland witch struggles to get away from the constant stimulation on her most sensitive area. The Liberion's finger dawdles on the controls as Shirly starts to wonder just how she can win this bet tonight. Right now Shirly knows she has Trude at her mercy and as her finger linger Shirly wonders just what she should do.

* * *

**What Should Shirly do next?**

1)Forced: Shirly forced Trude to cum over and over again until she admits defeat.

2)Denial: Shirly refuses to let Trude have any satisfaction until she admits defeat.


	5. Shirly and Trude Part 2

**Choice selected:** Forced: Shirly forced Trude to cum over and over again until she admits defeat.

* * *

"That doesn't explain what it is and what it does," Trude tells her.

"Well I call this device a Sybian," Shirly says as she switches it on and the buzzing sound of the toy immediately mixes with the moans of the Karlsland witch. "And you can feel what this baby can do right now Trude."

Shirly smiles watching Trude squirm and try to escape the machine, but her binds make it impossible for the Karlsland witch as she struggles to get away from the constant stimulation on her most sensitive area. The Liberion's finger dawdles on the controls as Shirly starts to wonder just how she can win this bet tonight. Right now Shirly knows she has Trude at her mercy and as her finger linger Shirly wonders just what she should do.

“So Trude I was wondering how a strongly disciplined solder such as yourself was holding up?” Shirly asks as she continues to watch. “I bet my new toy will break you.”

“Nah… n… no…” Trude tries to keep her voice steady, but the constant vibrations are making that impossible. “I… agh… I won’t… break…”

“We’ll see about that,” Shirly’s tells her confidently. “But it seems that the lowest setting has you struggling Trudy. Let's see what the medium setting does.”

As soon as Shirly’s fingers press the button, Trude’s body tenses up as she feels the machine suddenly become more powerful. The object inside of her seems to have been moulded for her body as Trude feels the object transfer the vibrations to all of her weak points well that little nub relentlessly assaults her clit. Trude can feel her mind start to haze over and struggles to keep quiet, not wanting to give the Liberion witch the satisfaction of hearing her moan.

“So how is it, Trude?” Shirly asks, but Trude doesn’t respond. “Feel like giving in and admitting I won the bet already?”

“…” Trude shakes her head, not trusting her voice.

“Then let's see how you do when I put this baby on high,” Shirly warns, and Trude does her best to brace for it. “Just a warning for you Trudy, Major Sakamoto didn’t last long on the high setting.”

“Fuck!” Trude curses the moment the machine reves up.

Trude can feel her body shake with the vibrations as the machine proves to be the more powerful then she could have ever imagined. All the bracing was for nothing as her body and mind shatter under the strength of the assault.

“Oh it seems your going to lose Trudy with a response like that,” Shrly tells her as she stands up and moves behind Trude carrying the remote with her. “I don’t think you will last much longer on my baby.” Soon Trude can feel Shirly’s chest press into her back again, and her arms wrap around her body to grope her own chest. “Ready to admit defeat, Trudy?”

“…” Trude can only manage to shake her head as she feels the Liberion witch take her breasts in her hands.

“I’m sure that will change,” Shirly says squeezing the Karlsland witch’s chest. “My baby’s probably working it’s magic on you as we speak and you’re probably going to explode at any moment.”

Once again, Trude shakes her head, but the Karlsland witch knows that to be a lie as she feels her insides tighten a pressure start to build in her lower tummy. Trude bites her lips refuse to let out any more embarrassing sounds that will only prove the Liberion witch right as she desperately tries to fight back against the pleasure, but it is a losing battle. When Shirly pulls on her nipples, Trude can’t help but cry out as she is sent over the edge. Shirly smirks as she feels Trude’s body tense up before her orgasm overtakes her but instead of ending things here and now Shirly makes no effect to grab the controls for her baby.

“Still think this toy won’t do anything for you, Trudy?” Shirly asks feeling Trude’s body shake against hers.

“Na… no!” Trude shakes her head. “So you… can ahh… turn… it offff!”

“If my baby’s not doing anything for you, why should I turn it off?” Shirly asks squeezing the Karlsland witch’s breasts causing Trude to gasp.

“Shirly…” Trude moans as she feels that pressure build again.

“Yes, Trude,” Shirly smiles.

“Turn… it of!” Trude cries, feeling herself growing closer and closer.

“I don’t think so Trude,” Shirly tells her. “Not until you become more honest with me.”

Trude shudders as she is thrown over the edge again crying out as she feels those powerful waves of pleasure crash into her again. When her orgasm passes Trude slumps against Shirly feeling her legs turn to jelly and if Shirly’s wasn’t there Trude is sure she would have fallen. Struggling to breathe Trude can barely feel the Liberion witches arms wrap around her waist holding her up. All the Karlsland witch can feel is the constant vibrations of the machine relentlessly stimulating her sensitive flesh.

Trude can’t breathe, she can’t even keep herself up or think straight. Under the power of Shirly’s machine, all Trude can do is moan uncontrollably as she losses all control over her body. Shirly still doesn’t consider stopping as she leans in close to her friend's ear. Smiling at her Trude’s predicament, Shirley gently blows on the Karlsland witches ear making Trude whimper at the latest stimulation.

“Feel like giving in now and admitting the truth Trude?” Shirly confidently whispers into Trude’s ear.

“Nahhh! N… nooo!” Trude shakes her head. Even now, after all, that’s happening to her Trude still can’t give in and let the Liberion witch win.

“So even now you still refuse to give in,” Shirly sighs. “But I’m sure that will change soon. We have all night after all Trude.”

“Aghhh… jusss… just stop!” Trude whimpers struggling against the power of the machine. “Yoooouu… ahh, you… won’t… win nahhh!”

“Well I think my baby is going to win this for me, Trude,” Shirly tells her. “And I’m sure it can hold out longer than you can.”

Trude moans as she feels herself hurtling towards another climax as the machine relentlessly assaults her. The pulsing on her clit from the raised ridge is enough to drive her insane, but it is the object inside her is really causing Trude to lose her mind. The small curved item is hitting all her weak points with constant vibrations that are driving Trude closer and closer towards her end.

“T… turn ittt… it of…” Trude manages to gasp out in between moans.

“Not until you say it, Trude,” Trude can feel the smirk on the Liberion’s witches lips as Shirly says that. “Not until you admit defeat and tell me how good my baby is making you feel.”

“I’ll…” Trude tries to sound threatening, but as her voice is cut off by a moan any ounce of intimidation in her voice is lost.

“You’ll what Trude?” Shirly smugly asks. “Enjoy my baby until you can no longer stand?”

Trude shakes her head, but moments later she is thrown over the edge and moaning as she collapses against the Liberion witch. Trude groans as the moment comes to an end Trude can’t ignore the feeling pain start to join in the waves of pleasure from her abused lower half, but the Karlsland witch can do nothing to stop apart from surrounding to her friend's demands. Shaking head Trude grits her teeth determined not to give in and hoping the Liberion witch will give up before she does.

Panting and covered in sweat Trude can do nothing but endure the pain and pleasure. She weakly tugs on her cuffs, but all Trude’s tired body can achieve is rattling the metal cuffs. Trude can feel Shirly’s eyes watching her closely and even with the blindfold on Trude can tell the Liberion is smiling at her misery. Powerless and Trapped Trude can do nothing but endure everything the machine is doing to her, but despite everything, she is still determined to not give in and lose to Shirly.

“Ready to give up Trude?” Shirly asks.

“…” Trude shakes her head, unable to speak.

“Still being stubborn I see,” Shirly sighs and Trude can feel the Liberion’s hair tickling her back as Shirly shakes her head. “Well let me know when you are ready to admit defeat.”

“Na… never!” Trude moans in defiance, but part of her is starting to want to just give up and end her torture.

Despite the pain, she’s feeling the pleasure from the machine is still enough to keep pushing Trude forward towards the edge. Trude moans as she feels that familiar pressure build-up and lets out a yelp when Shirly kisses her neck. Trude can feel the smile on the Liberion witches lips as Shirly plants kiss’s along her pulse point before she feels herself explode when she feels the Liberion’s teeth lightly bite into her shoulder.

Shirly tightens her grip around the Karlsland witches waist to keep her up as Trude rides out her lastest orgasm. As she feels Trude start to come down, Shirly can’t help but feel a little impressed by how well her friend is holding up to her baby's relentless assault. Not that she would ever admit that to the Karlsland witch or take it easier on Trude because of her friend's striped stubborn defiance. Just like Trude is too stubborn to admit defeat so is Shirly, so the Liberion witch settles for holding her friend in place until Trude is willing to concede.

“St… stop…” Trude weakly moans as she feels weak and tired against the power of the unyielding machine.

“Do you admit I was right, Trude?” Shirly asks seeing the cracks start to form in the Karlsland witch. “Ready to admit defeat?”

“…” Trude bites her lips, ready to refuse put the pain that’s mixing in with the pleasure from the machine makes her reconsider. “Fff… fine! You win! Jussst… just stop!”

“One more,” Shirly smirks as she whispers into her friend's ear. “Give me one more, and I’ll stop.”

“Fuuck you!” Trude cries out. “Ju… just stop!”

“I will I promise,” Trude shivers at the darkness within the Liberion’s voice. “Just after one more Trude, just one more, and we are all done.”

“Bi…tch…” Trude mutters under her breath, accepting her fate and refusing to beg any more.

Shirly lets the insult go as she leans closer against her friend feeling the vibration of the machine through the Karlsland witches body as she holds her friend up. Trude feels so weak in her arms, but Shirly smiles in her triumph over her friend as her’s Trude give into her baby. Trude has always been so easy to read for Shirly, despite her efforts to hide what she feels Shirly has always been able to just what the Karlsland witch is feeling.

Meanwhile, Trude continues to weakly try to break free, but her restraints won’t give and even if they did break Trude is sure that she couldn’t overpower her friend. Trude can do nothing against her friend and her machine as she feels her strength draining from her body as pleasure and pain fill her in equal measure.

Trude can do nothing in her current state. She can’t control her voice to stop the moans leaving her lips or her body as she unconsciously grinds against the machine, but the thing plaguing her mind most of all is the thought that she may not be able to give Shirly that one last one. She can still feel pleasure from the machine, but the pain she feels admitting from her tortured lower half has Trude worried that she won’t be able to give her friend what she wants and she will be trapped in this state for who knows how long.

When Trude does feel that familiar pleasure is doesn’t know whether to be glad or worried as on the one hand, it will end her torment, but on the other, the Karlsland witch worries her body might not be able to handle what’s coming. Trude feels so tired, she can barely sit up without her friend's support, and in her chest, the Karlsland witch can feel her heart pounding but still Shirly using the machine drive her closer and closer towards the edge.

Trude can’t help but moan when she feels the Liberion witches hands return to her chest and her lips kiss along her neck and shoulders. Squirming in her friends grasp Trude can do nothing but remain trapped in this hell of pleasure and pain until she gives Shirly what she wants.

“You don’t have to hold in your voice, Trude,” Shirly tells her noticing the Karlsland witch biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet. “You have already made plenty of lovely sounds.” Trude moans when Shirly tugs on her nipples. “That's it, just let go Trude.”

“…” Trude bites her lip again and can taste blood as she attempts to stop any other sound escaping her lips, but Shirly’s teeth on her shoulder force another groan from her.

“Come on, Trude,” Shirly whins. “Stop holding back.”

Trude lets out another moan as both Shirly and the machine foil any attempt she makes to keep quiet. Feeling close and closer Trude finds the need to try and stop her voice become pointless as everything she tries ends in failing and then with a mighty shudder and loud cr Trude feels herself let go as she is thrown over the edge.

Shirly has to catch Trude when she collapses after her latest orgasm feeling the Karlsland witch spent and turned into a moaning mess Shirly carefully holds her friend up as she finally turns off her baby. Being careful Shirly keeps hold of her friend as she frees Trude from her restraints only to find the Karlsland witch unable to stand once she is off of the machine. Gently carrying her over towards the bed, Shirly ticks Trude and sees her quickly fall asleep before she hears another knock on the door. Putting on a smile and collecting herself the Liberion looks at the clock in the room realising she lost track of time and her appointment has arrived. Walking over to the door, Shirly opens it to find…

* * *

  * [Sanya](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Sanya_V._Litvyak) looking for something to make [Eila](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Eila_Ilmatar_Juutilainen) notice her.
  * [Gundula Rall](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Gundula_Rall) looking for something for her and [Hikari’s](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Karibuchi_Hikari) anniversary.
  * [Edytha Roßmann](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Edytha_Ro%C3%9Fmann) looking for something to keep [Krupinski](https://worldwitches.fandom.com/wiki/Waltrud_Krupinski) in line.


	6. Sanya and Eila Part 1

**Choice selected: **Sanya looking for something to make Eila notice her.

Shirley smiles as she opens the door finding the shy Orussia witch that many believe is innocent, but Shirley knows from her past meetings with the white-haired witch that Sanya is anything but innocent. Many nights Shirley has found herself enjoying the company of Sanya while discussing ways in which the shy girl could convince a certain groping loving trouble making Suomus witch spend the night in a more adult way than merely sharing a bed. Letting Sanya into her workshop Shirley still can't believe her idea of Sanya waiting naked on Eila's was a dud. **_"I swear Eila can be such an idiot when it comes to Sanya." _**Shirley sighs as she shuts the door behind her.

"Another failure?" Shirley doesn't even need to ask anymore to know the answer as every plan is a failure due to Eila being too stupid to notice Sanya's advances.

"Yes," Sanya nods her head with her eyes watering threaten to release tears at any moment.

"Don't worry. We will get through to her someday," Shirley assures her. **_"How could Eila be so blind?"_** Shirley is starting to wonder whether or not she should just find Eila and scream at her to fuck Sanya already like the Suomus clearly wants to do. "I got three items that are sure to get that idiots attention in the way you want."

Shirley has always been proud of her workshop and all the things she built here while she starts to lead Sanya through her workshop over to where she has her items laid out. There are shelves lined with many toys that have brought many witches great joy while also bringing Shirley a great profit, but she doesn't offer any of them to Sanya. **_"Even if I did Sanya would have to slap Eila in the face with it, and that blind girl still wouldn't notice what Sanya wants,"_** Shirley snickers to herself as she rounds the desk where three objects lay waiting for her.

"So then Sanya let me show you what I have," Shirley smiles looking forward to showing off her latest wears.

The first item Shirley picks up is a small bottle which opens easily when the busty Liberion witch screws open to the top and let a few pure white tablets fall onto the palm of her hand. Shirley explains that if Sanya were to mix them into Eila's tea when they drink together at the end of the day, then Eila wouldn't be able to leave Sanya alone. Sanya nods as Shirley tells her that the tablets are a powerful aphrodisiac that will cause Eila to lose her mind and more as Sanya smiles when Shirley explains these tablets will also cause Eila to grow a dick. The only downside is that Shirley warns that Eila will be an animal and won't be able to stop herself from claiming Sanya over an over again until the effects of the drugs ware off.

The second item Shirley selects up is a small red candle. Shirley tells her that unlike the last one that ill only effect Eila the scent of this candle when lit affects them both. Shirley tells her that this candle is another aphrodisiac but not as powerful as it will make both girls needy, but they will also both be in control of their bodies when the time finally came to make love to each other. Unlike before Shirley doesn't give any warnings other than be careful not to burn themselves as she buts the red candle down.

The final item is utterly different from the ones before as it is not an aphrodisiac but something else entirely. Sanya blushes as Shirley hands her a black set of nightgown only this is far different to any Sanya has seen before. Holding it up to her body Sanya blushes harder as she sees holes cut out where her breasts will be and a third hole leaving her crotch exposed. Putting the nightdress down Sanya wonders if she can even wear such a thing but the idea of Eila finally noticing her convinces the young witch that if she must wear it, she will if it will get Eila to make love to her.

"So what will you choose Sanya?" Shirley asks once all the objects are put back in their original place.

"I want the…"

* * *

Options

1) The tablets that will turn Eila into an animal. (Dom Futa Eila)

2) The Red Candle (Aphrodisiac Sex)

3) The Nightgown (Sanya finally convinces Eila to sleep with her)


End file.
